justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
FOW
FOW is a weapon classification in Just Cause 3. Name The exact definition of "FOW" is never revealed in the game. It is sometimes pronounced as an abbreviation, whilst at other times it is pronounced as an acronym. The letter "W" likely stands for Weapon. *In the German version of the game they are called "HSW", further supporting this theory, since the German word for weapon is "Waffe", which also starts with a "W". *In the Russian version it's "УИП", but in Russian the word for weapon is "Оружие". However, their word for "gun/cannon" is "Пушка". Speculated names include: *"Final Opinion Weapon" *"F**k Off Weapon" (in the same spirit as the infamous BFG 9000 from the Doom series) *"F**king Overpowered Weapon" *"Forward Operating Weapon" *"Field Offensive Weapon" *"Final Offensive Weapon" *"Forward Offensive Weapon" *"Force Of Will" *"Flames Of War" *"Field Operating Weapon" *"Fortress Operated Weapon" List of FOW weapons Any weapon infused with Bavarium seems to be classed as a "FOW" by the Medici Military. There are three man-portable weapons which are classed as FOW weapons. Additionally, the three regional central command bases (Cima Leon: Centcom, Corda Dracon: Centcom and Falco Maxime: Centcom) are also defended by FOW weapons. Airstrike at Cima Leon: Centcom According to its in-game map description, this base is protected by a "powerful Airstrike FOW". Several munitions are dropped on attackers approaching the base, similar to the bombs from the U-7 Dravec. The weapon system receives its power from an underground facility that is featured in the mission The Secret of Vis Electra. Very unusually for this FOW however, if one liberates said base without doing the mission to disable the FOW, there will be Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawks flying around as the "airstrike". Unless these Thunderhawks are like unmanned drones, this "FOW" is by no means powered by the base. EMP cannons at Corda Dracon: Centcom According to its in-game map description, this base is protected by "powerful EMP cannons". The weapons are disabled by destroying an underground facility in the mission Electromagnetic Pulse (mission). These resemble coastal defense artillery and can be seen positioned around the base. The gun barrels are horizontal when viewed from a distance, but fall down when approached. The barrels can be raised and the turrets can be rotated using the Grappler. The guns don't have a normal breech and looking in from the muzzle, the guns seem to be something like 500 to 600 mm. There is no sign of any automated loading or aiming machinery. Interestingly, when flying around the cannons in the Bavarium Wingsuit, they will fire at Rico, but the pulses do not disable the Wingsuit. This is probably because the wingsuit could've been designed as a vehicle, but Rico obviously isn't a vehicle. Missiles at Falco Maxime: Centcom According to its in-game map description, this base is protected by "an array of Bavarium nukes". These are launched from a number of very large multiple missile launchers positioned around the base. The weapon system receives its power and guidance from an underground facility which is destroyed in the mission Bavarium Blackout. There are 7 launchers around the base, 6 of which do not function. The launcher on the Centcom tower is the only launcher that will respond against the player. Dionysus PLDS-H Main article: Dionysus PLDS-H. It's a laser designator to call in a rebel airstrike. The Thunderbird Main article: The Thunderbird. This man-portable weapon fires an EMP which can destroy any vehicle it is aimed at. It is also capable of disabling Bavarium shields. M488 Main article: M488. It is a man-portable rocket launcher fitted with a Bavarium-tipped warhead. This is the most powerful player controlled weapon in the Just Cause game series, save for perhaps the eDEN Spark (reward for completing the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC). Gallery Falco Maxime Centcom 2.png|A FOW launcher at Falco Maxime: Centcom. Tangled Up In Blue (reactor).png|The Bavarium reactor which powers the FOW weapons at Corda Dracon: Centcom. FOW canon at Corda Dracon Centcom.jpg|One of the FOW cannons at Corda Dracon: Centcom. M488.png|M488. Jc3 M488.png|Another view of the M488. Jc3 Dionysus PLDS H.png|Dionysus PLDS-H. Jc3 The Thunderbird.png|The Thunderbird. FOW Generators.jpg|3 FOW generators have to be destroyed to disable regional command base defenses. This goes for all three base FOWs. Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons Category:Content Category:Unusable Weapons